Naughty Apples
by 6arcVI
Summary: Rin and Yugo were at an age where they both had urges. Urges they shouldn't act on, but will nonetheless. Appleshipping. Lemon.


Rin stared at her ceiling, as she lay wide-awake in her bed. But the reason for her insomnia was not due to the lumpy mattress or from the cold that still permeated the air through the poorly insulated walls of the orphanage; no her thoughts were racing as fast as two D-Wheels around a stadium track, all because of her best friend Yugo, who was snuggled up beside her with his head buried in the crook of her neck.

It wasn't the first time the two had shared a bed. When they were small, the pair shared a bed all the time due to the lack room at the orphanage. It took a few years, but the orphanage eventually was able to scrounge up a few more beds for the kids, which meant that Rin and Yugo could finally have their own beds and their own rooms. It was a tough transition at first to sleep separately, but eventually the two grew accustomed to being able to stretch out on their own; however, when it was cold outside, Rin and Yugo still tended to snuggle together for the extra warmth. And tonight was no different.

Except that it _was_ different. It was for Rin at least. Before, they were just kids. Snuggling together then was sweet and innocent. But now they were teenagers with changing bodies and raging hormones. They were now at an age where sex was ripping into their minds with a feverish curiosity. Since turning fourteen, Rin had woken up a few times to find Yugo's hand either up her shirt or just lying across her chest on a few particularly cold mornings. He had been asleep both times that his hands had crept into her personal space but she had decked him for it as though it was intentional nonetheless; it was a hell of a wakeup call for him.

But despite the fact that she had punished Yugo for his unconscious actions, she found that she hesitated before doing so, especially if his hand had slithered its way under her shirt. The feeling of someone's bare hand against the skin of her developing chest was foreign, but she also noted that it made her heart race, with each beat sending electric pinpricks of arousal straight down to her pelvis. His hand was warm as it idly cupped her breast and she found herself getting lost within that warmth before forcing herself back to her senses and clobbering him. He wasn't supposed to touch her that way! They weren't dating. They were just friends – best friends!

So why was it that whenever she touched herself, she always found herself thinking about him? And why was it that she always yearned for him to touch her? Why did she always have to stop herself from stealing a peak at the bulge in Yugo's groin while he slumbered away on cold mornings? And why did she find it harder to control the urge to shove his hand down into her panties right this very second as he idly rubbed his fingers across her exposed midriff while he drifted in and out of consciousness?

As he lay beside her on his side, his warmth permeated her entire body like an electric blanket that was sending stray jolts and electrifying her being. While his warmth was exciting her, his presence was also relaxing to her as she leaned her head against his and nuzzled her nose against his forehead; a chuffed burst of air exited his nose as a warm smile graced his lips.

Rin focused on Yugo's fingers gentle rubbing against her stomach and how each gentle scrape felt better than the last, and her breathing began to quicken as she imagined how it would feel to have his fingers rub against her aroused clit instead. Rin closed her eyes as her imagination continued to run wild. She could tell her pussy was beginning to slicken with her juices and she found that her clit was beginning to ache and yearn for someone to touch it. Her breath shuddered at the thought of Yugo's hand suddenly sliding up her shirt in order to squeeze her breasts and flick her erect nipples and just how heavenly it would feel.

"Are you okay, Rin?"

The female's eyes fluttered open at Yugo's words. She lifted her head so that she could see her best friend's face, which was coated with genuine concern.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, an air of breathiness still present in her voice.

"I don't know. You were breathing funny," he shrugged.

"Oh. Yeah…" Rin blushed as she averted her gaze and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. He had noticed.

"So what's up?" he continued to press.

Rin's clit continued to ache as she turned and stared into Yugo's brilliant blue eyes. Even in the darkness, they shone brightly like the twinkling stars in the night sky. She desperately wanted to pounce on him like a cat on its prey, to kiss his lips and let him have his way with her. But she couldn't allow that to happen. She knew enough about sex that she knew it led to pregnancy, and she definitely couldn't let that happen. But there were other things they could do that would not result in a baby. She knew that they probably shouldn't do those things either, but her clit throbbed between her thighs, which was quickly chipping away at her resolve. And he was here beside her. She would no longer have to imagine just what his touch would feel like. She could experience it firsthand right here and now. And it wouldn't hurt to experiment, right?

"Yugo, you're my best friend, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Yugo cocked his head to the side. "What's…"

"And you would do anything for me, right?"

"Yeah, Rin. Why?"

The female found herself at a loss for words as she continued to stare into his sweet and innocent face. A million doubts began swirling in her mind. She knew that he liked her as more than just a friend, and she felt the same way about him. But what if this was too much to ask? They weren't dating, so requesting something so intimate would definitely come as a shock to him. But she was certain he wouldn't turn her down either. But it was still a huge thing to ask for so suddenly. Not to mention that she knew they shouldn't, but her aching womanhood was driving her mad.

"Rin?" he prodded when she didn't answer.

Rin stared at Yugo for another moment as she collected her thoughts. Her nerve was wavering, something that didn't typically happen with her, but she didn't want to pass up this opportunity either. She took in a deep breath to steel herself, cupped Yugo's face in her hands, which caused a pink hue to spring to his cheeks, and crashed her lips into his.

"Rin!" Yugo cried as he pulled back in surprise, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"What?" Rin drooped. "Did you not like it?"

"N-no. No! No, I liked it. I liked it a lot," he fidgeted with his hands as his face turned beet red. "I just…well we…I though that just boyfriends and girlfriends k-kissed, and…and we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, so I…I wasn't expecting that, and…"

Rin chuckled as she placed her hand over his mouth to silence his babbling; goose bumps began pricking at Yugo's skin from her touch.

"I know we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, but I have a really strong urge that I want you to help me with if you're willing."

"You…you have the urge to kiss me?" a dopey grin spread across his face.

"That and other things."

"Other things…?" Yugo's eyes widened.

"Mhm," Rin batted her eyes.

"What kind of other things?" Yugo's eyes dropped down to Rin's chest.

"Maybe you should come here and find out."

Yugo snapped his eyes back up in order to look Rin in the face.

"If…if I do, does that mean that you're my girlfriend?" a pink hue encompassed his cheeks.

"I don't know, Yugo."

"'Cos it sounds like you would be. Right?"

"Label it later, Yugo. Kiss me now."

The male panted with anticipation for a moment before nodding.

"Okay!" he grinned.

Rin smiled as the two reconnected. Kissing felt a bit awkward to tell the truth. She had never really thought about what her first kiss would feel like, but pressing her lips against Yugo's seemed a little underwhelming compared to all the hype surrounding the deed. That wasn't to say that she didn't enjoy it exactly. However, she wanted the moment to be a little more romantic, but she found that to be difficult with Yugo's quick and constant kisses. In his excitement, he was continually giving her pecks on the lips one after the other to the point that Rin pushed him away with a chuckle.

"What? What's wrong?" he blinked.

"Slow down, Yugo. This isn't a turbo duel."

"S-sorry. I've never kissed anyone before."

Rin batted her eyes as a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Should we try again?" he asked.

"Maybe later," Rin whispered as she laid back. "For now, why don't you play with me. Down there."

Yugo's cheeks flushed another shade of pink as Rin's eyes briefly flitted toward her groin.

"You…you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Like really, really mean it?"

"Yes, Yugo. You're my best friend. I trust you more than anybody. I want you to do this. Let's see if you're as good in reality as you are in my fantasies," she smirked.

"Rin…" Yugo's voice quivered.

"Go on," the female sat up and nudged him with her head. "Let's do this."

Yugo tentatively slid his hand into Rin's yellow shorts and inside of her panties, thinking that at any moment she would knock him into next week, but she didn't stop him; she didn't utter any sort of discontent. And so, Yugo relaxed a bit. Her skin was warm and inviting down here, and he noticed that his fingers were a bit wet. Rin's breath shuddered as Yugo's hand rested on top of her pussy for a moment before he slid his middle finger in between her slick pussy lips and made direct contact with her swollen mound.

Rin arched her head back as a moan escaped her lips at his warm touch. Yugo's eyes widened in surprise as he looked back at her face; he hadn't quite expected that much of a reaction, but she seemed to enjoy it. Instincts took over the male as he knew that he had to keep getting her to make sounds like that. He wasn't entirely sure of what to do, but he knew he had to do something. So he settled on just moving his middle finger up and down in a vertical line; he watched Rin intently.

"Mmm," she moaned as he rubbed her clit.

A smile spread across Yugo's face at her reaction. She liked it. And he especially liked that she liked it. Rin's eyes remained closed, her eyebrows furrowed from the pleasure that she was receiving between her thighs. Her head lulled from side to side as her hips began to gently buck against Yugo's touch. Her breathing grew huskier the more he rubbed as she let out soft "oh's" and "mmm's".

Yugo was in Heaven. He could hardly believe that he was the one doing this to her. The male was enrapt by her moans and her gentle humps against his fingers; each moan that escaped her lips sent Yugo's libido to new heights. Her breathing was driving him wild as he felt his pants tighten at his groin.

Rin let out a small gasp as she lifted her head.

"S-sorry," Yugo stammered.

Just great. He had ruined the moment!

Rin panted for a moment as she stared at Yugo's pelvis, then turned her gaze back toward his face.

"Don't be," Rin whispered, her voice low and husky.

"Huh?" the male cocked his head before his eyes widened at the sudden feeling of her hand running overtop of his erection. "Rin?"

"You're playing with me. It's only fair that I play with you too, right?"

Her hand slid its way inside Yugo's pajama pants where she grabbed his hardened member and began stroking it.

"Ahh," Yugo moaned as he relished her warm touch against his virgin member.

"Yugo," she groused a bit, catching his attention. "Don't forget about me."

"Uh….oh! Right!" he began massaging her clit again, which caused her to moan once more while immediately pumping her hips.

"Oh, Yugo," she moaned.

"R-Rin," he rasped.

"Oooh," she nestled her head against Yugo's chest.

"Ah. Ah. Oh. Wha…? Rin!" Yugo cried in surprise when he suddenly felt his cock spring out of his pants.

"I want to see it," Rin breathed. "Here."

Yugo stopped playing with Rin's clit as the female pulled her own shorts and panties off.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Yugo stared at Rin's exposed pussy, marveling at the sight.

"Rin…" he breathed. "It's…I love it."

"Come on," Rin gave him a coy smirk as she began stroking his hard on again.

"Ah! Ah! Rin!" he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"Yugo!" she impatiently pumped her hips against his still hand.

He immediately got the idea as he immediately began rubbing her mound again.

The room was filled with the sweet sounds of the two moaning together. With each passing moment, Yugo could feel himself coming closer and closer to release. With each gentle moan that passed through Rin's lips, his orgasm became more imminent. Her hand was warm and gentle as it caressed his manhood. He loved it. Everything she did was driving him wild – the breathy sound of her moans, the gentle pumping of her hips, stroking his dick. Hell even the scent of her was driving him mad.

"Ah! Ah! Yugo!" she purred. "Faster! Rub faster!"

He complied as his hand feverishly massaged her pussy.

"Oh! Oh, Yugo! Yes!" she panted as her climax built.

"Rin," he moaned as he listened to the wet smacks his finger made as it slid rapidly between the lips of her pussy.

"Oh! Oh! Yugo!" Rin whined in ecstasy.

The female needed sweet release as she bucked her hips against his hand. Her moans were growing in intensity as the sexual pressure within her groin was building to a breaking point. She just needed that extra push to send her over the edge and so without wasting a beat, Rin turned and kissed the male on the lips.

Yugo did not pull away this time. His cheeks flushed pink as their lips collided over and over again, which only heightened his sexual experience, especially as his dick twitched within Rin's right hand as she gently touched her left hand to his right cheek.

"Rin! Uh! Rin!" Yugo pulled back as he felt his inevitable climax. "F-faster!"

The female obliged as she leaned her head against the male's chest, moaning and staring at his swollen cock.

"Oh god! Yugo!" Rin cried as she pulled away and laid back on the pillow. "I'm…I'm…AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Yugo watched in rapture as Rin's head arched backward – her eyes closed, her eyebrows furrowed, and her mouth wide open – as her warm juices washed all over his fingers in what felt like a tidal wave. Rin moaned as she felt her pussy contracting, using her freehand to stop Yugo's movements while her right hand still stroked his dick.

"Ah! Oh! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" the male cried as cum gushed from his penis and onto the female's stomach.

Rin watched Yugo's orgasm as his hot seed dripped onto her skin. She seemed enrapt by the way Yugo's cock twitched on its own as it finished forcing out his seed. She smiled as a few excited moans escaped her at seeing the white liquid pooling onto her skin.

"Rin," Yugo breathed as he collapsed beside her.

"Yugo," she smiled as her ecstasy ebbed away, her head spinning from the pleasure.

"That…was fun," he panted.

"Yeah," Rin turned and rested her forehead against his. "Way better than doing it on my own definitely."

"Waaaaaaaay better," the male agreed.

Rin giggled.

"So…does this mean that we can do this again sometime?"

Rin gazed at her friend for a moment before batting her eyes and giving him one final peck on the lips.

"I definitely think that can be arranged."


End file.
